Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Homura's Goal
by CkretAznMan
Summary: A short one-shot of Homura's past and motivations. Read and review, if you're intrigued. Also, there are some YURI/SHOUJO-AI elements in the story with MadokaXHomura. Rated T because I said blood.


A/N: Hello, hello. I was around the neighborhood and I saw this one anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magika. It's pretty good and I thought about this mysterious Homura person that shows up quite frequently in the anime. So I basically thought to myself about what her past was about and I conjured up this short story. Meaning that this story is my wild mass guess as to what is going on with Homura. This is kind of SPOILERTASTIC so don't read this if you haven't watched the anime yet and you don't want the show spoiled for you. Also, this has some YURI/SHOUJO-AI things happen in here. So without further ado, go read and review this.

* * *

"This is it; my last battle. Dead Girl versus the World…" A girl was standing on the rooftop of a darkened world. Odd monsters and beings roaming about, the city she stood on was already being demolished into rubble. They were torn apart as if they were all paper.

"If only I had more time, maybe I could have..." She lamented to herself, "But what could I have done?" A demonic black dragon, that seemed oddly cartoon-like, was soaring through the sky and laying waste to anything that was left standing.

In this battlefield, a few girls lied on the broken buildings and concrete. Their eyes showed no life and their bodies, unmoving. One wore a dominantly blue outfit, a sword thrust through her chest; another held the red motif, her face carved into the concrete she was shot in; a yellow girl, who was currently holding the most attention of the monsters even after her death, as if spitting on her grave; and final schoolgirl who wore primarily green clothes, she was dragged off by the fiends to who-knows-where. "Every other Puella Magi except for me is gone now and I don't know where Kyubei is."

She stood on the cliff of the building. "Should I have not become a Puella Magi? No, it's too late to ask that question," the girl paused. "Well, this is it; my last battle," she repeated. "Let's jump into the fray."

"Wait!" An effeminate voice yelled through the torn skyscraper as a girl burst through from a door to the rooftop. "Please, don't go! You will get yourself killed!"

The Puella Magi stood where she was and smiled weakly at the other girl. "I'm sorry, but no one else can kill that witch now." She walked toward and stopped right in front of the new character. The former held the latter's hands. "Hey," she tried to lighten up the situation, "how about after this, we'll go to that picture booth you wanted to go to. You should just go and hide for now." The other girl looked down, admiring her shoes. Drops of water were falling in between the two.

Without another word the Puella Magi turned around and was suddenly tackled by the other girl.

"No, no, no! I don't want this! I don't care if you're a magical girl or a zombie, I want you to be with me!" She sobbed.

The Dead Girl embraced the arms that were trying to stop her from fighting the monsters. She turned around to face her crying friend and held her close, appreciating this final moment. The former broke the hug and held the latter's head so they could look at each other straight in the eye. The Puella Magi made the first move and their lips locked. A moment of bliss, ignoring all of the slaughter and disaster around them, they shared.

After the moment, the "Dead Girl" immediately replied, "I'm so sorry, Homura-chan."

"Madoka-ch—" A split second later, the new girl, with her long black hair slumped into unconsciousness.

The Puella Magi, with her dominantly pink dress and gloves raised her hands and summoned to what appeared to be a bow of light and arrows onto them. She jumped off of the cliff to inhuman heights and shot at the dragon.

The unconscious girl slowly awoke, seeing strands of darkness fly around a pink speck of light. The light was able to fend off a few of the strands, but it was eventually overwhelmed by the number of them. The pink light fell to a spot and left an audible shockwave indicating its close proximity. After a few tries, Homura was able to push herself back up; she made her way, although clumsily, toward her greatest friend.

Battle-worn and pierced by many blades, Madoka was only able to lie on the concrete beneath her. "Madoka-chan!" She heard a scream from that familiar voice. "Please don't die! Don't abandon me!"

"Not to worry…" Madoka tried to laugh the pain off, "As long as my Soul Gem is—Oh…" A pink gem that was on her wrist was cracked.

Homura still held the bloody girl in her arms, still bawling.

"Homura-chan. Don't cry. Go hide, OK? You have to be safe or else I'll fail at doing my job: Protecting you." The black haired girl didn't budge. The Puella Magi sighed, "Please, let me look at you for one last time." This time Homura lightened her grip enough to allow the both of them to face each other. "That face doesn't suit you," Madoka jested, "I liked it … a lot … more … when you were acting cool…" The battered girl reached her gloved hand to wipe the tears off of the other. "See…? Much bet… ter…" The hand fell.

"…" The normal girl stopped crying and laid the other girl's body carefully onto the crater. She closed the Dead Girl's eyes.

"You know you can save her." A high-pitched voice came from behind Homura. It was a small, snow-white animal that had an odd composition of ears with red, rabbit-like eyes and a cat-like smile. "If you make a contract with me to fix her soul gem, she'll be back." A few seconds, the girl nodded.

"OK, then. How about we do this here right now?" A circle of light surrounded the two. "Are you ready?" Homura, again, nodded in response. The inner ears of the small creature reached the chest of the girl, immediately a small orb of light came out of her chest and floated towards her. "Accept it. Now, allow me to fulfill your wish."

"I want to go back one—no—two years back in time."

* * *

A/N: And that's it. So, yes or thank goodness for some of you, this is a one-shot and I was just trying to dab in my storytelling methods for about an hour or two. Also, if you're going make a negative review, please make it constructive criticism. I can take it... I hope.

A/N: On another note, if you were wondering, which you're probably not, I am still working on my A Certain Magical Index fanfiction and I'm waiting for the current season of that anime to end. I decided that I should just reboot the friggan thing and make my own arc of the events that happen in that story instead of making a weird shadow arc that would require lots of research that doesn't or shouldn't even exist yet on the current canon arc. Ugh, I decided that it was too much work to try to make things as canon as possible and just see how I can do without using the actual timeline of events as a crutch for my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed with this story or whatever.


End file.
